


you make me feel a certain kind of way

by shin_hoseok



Series: all in [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, happy halloween yall, smuuuut kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shin_hoseok/pseuds/shin_hoseok
Summary: probably the best halloween of hoseoks life





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween! (i legit finished this up 15 mins before going to a halloween party so pls excuse mistakes, i didn't have time to read it properly)

It's pouring outside and Hoseok already regrets having agreed to come. He loves Kihyun and all that but he isn't particular fond of showing up at some strangers house, wearing a soaked costume (they are banned from having parties at their college dorms after what happened last year) that he put together last minute because he has completely forgotten that this was happening tonight.  
It's not Kihyun who opens the door, but that guy Hoseok has seen around campus a few times (the 'hot guy', he thinks) and Hoseok can't help but gulp, hard, as the guy smiles at him and says: "Oh god, you're all wet. Come in, you must be Hoseok. We've been waiting for you. I don't think we've met before, I'm Minhyuk."  
That is when Hoseok notices that there isn't any music coming from inside. There's voices (is that Kihyun laughing?) but it doesn't look like the parties his friend normally organises.  
He steps inside, feeling a little betrayed, because Minhyuk isn't even wearing a Halloween costume like he's supposed to be and really, what the hell is going on here?  
"Follow me, I'll give you some dry clothes or you'll catch a cold."  
"No.", Hoseok mumbles but follows him upstairs anyway, gaze fixed on Minhyuk's ass for a second (it's a nice ass, he has to admit ; in fact, Minhyuk is even prettier up close). "This is a Halloween party, I have to wear my costume."  
"Don't be silly, you must be freezing in that. I'll give you one of my hoodies.", Minhyuk offered, pushing one of the doors open to a room that is presumably his. "It's not a real party anyway. I don't know if Kihyun told you, but my parents wouldn't exactly let me throw a big one, so we're kinda just a few guys watching a horror movie together. You didn't even have to wear a costume to be honest."  
"It's a Halloween party.", Hoseok insists, not knowing why he's even bothering. He doesn't care about this party and watching movies sounds more fun anyway. "I'm a vampire."  
Minhyuk laughs and it's kinda really cute and he doesn't even flinch when Minhyuk steps close and wraps a huge towel all around him as if they've been friends for ages already.  
"I see that.", he says even though Hoseok isn't even wearing fangs. "Alright, give me a second."  
And he starts digging around in his closet for something and Hoseok only realises he's dressing up as well when Minhyuk pushes a pair of plastic vampire teeth into his mouth, grinning wickedly.  
"You look handsome.", Hoseok says because it's true and because his brain won't seem to work today with being so close to the guy he'd been low-key crushing on for weeks.  
"Thanks. You look handsome too, even though I still think you'll catch a cold if you go downstairs like that. Sure you don't want a sweater?"  
"It will ruin my costume."  
"Nah, I have a black one that looks just like the one you're wearing now. Just less wet."  
"Yeah, alright."  
He feels Minhyuk's gaze as he undresses, tossing the wet piece of cloth in some corner before pulling on the jumper Minhyuk has given him and he thinks that maybe Minhyuk is a little drunk already, because he keeps biting his lip as he looks at Hoseok and all of this is just incredibly hot.  
"Let's go downstairs?", he suggest eventually, because he knows that all of their friends are probably waiting for them and also because he can't stand this any longer without doing something weird that involves kissing and touching and everything else you shouldn't do when you just met a person.  
"Yeah, let's.", Minhyuk agrees eventually, his hand on Hoseok's back as they go downstairs, warm and reassuring and for some reason Hoseok hasn't felt this good in a long time.  
The people downstairs cheer when they enter (most of them are Hoseok's friends, but some are unfamiliar) and Hoseok realises why Minhyuk has dressed up - nobody else is wearing their costume, in fact it looks like nobody even planned to dress up.  
"We're sexy vampires.", Minhyuk announces, guiding Hoseok towards the corner where some space is left on the floor, while Hoseok tries to decide whether yelling at his stupid bunch of friends is too much effort or not. He decides that it is, but that he'll get Kihyun back another time.  
"You want a beer?", Minhyuk asks as they sit down next to each other and Hoseok shakes his head (because he already feels drunk with Minhyuk beside him, alcohol would just make all of it worse) and Minhyuk shrugs and shifts close, leaning his head on Hoseok's shoulder.  
Hoseok tries to concentrate on the movie, he really does, but everything about Minhyuk is distracting him and honestly, from where they're sitting he can barely even see the tv, so when Minhyuk looks up at him and pulls out his fake-fangs and starts talking, Hoseok is relieved.  
"I've seen you around campus.", Minhyuk says quietly, to not disturb the rest of the guys who seem to be either concentrated on the movie or busy with their phones. "I didn't know you were Hoseok whom Kihyun invited though."  
"Surprise.", Hoseok says lightly. "I didn't know you were Minhyuk whom Kihyun has been talking about. It's kind of weird we've never met before, though. We seem to have pretty much the same circle of friends."  
"I know right?" Minhyuk leans into him again and it doesn't even seem to bother him how Hoseok's hair is still dripping and Hoseok thinks that this is actually nice, even though he usually doesn't like touchy people all that much. Minhyuk is an exception, he decides. "I know a whole lot of stuff about you though. Kihyun always tells me."  
"Stuff like what?" He'll definitely kill Kihyun someday, that boy is driving him insane sometimes.  
"Stuff like..."  
They launch off into a conversation and Hoseok barely notices how time flies by until Kihyun is suddenly getting up to switch the TV off and everyone shifts in their seats, not sure what will happen now. Minhyuk looks a little annoyed that their conversation is cut off, but he's the host after all, so he has to come up with something else to do now.  
They decide to play some drinking game and this time Hoseok accepts the beer Minhyuk is giving him, even though he isn't too sure if it's a good idea. On the other hand, he doesn't want to be the only one that isn't drinking, plus he hasn't had a drink in a while.  
It's fun, he decides, because Minhyuk's hand lands on thigh after a while, squeezing softly, and it's all to easy to imagine his hand sliding up a little more, to-  
"How about we go upstairs?", Minhyuk whispers to him, making shivers run down Hoseok's spine because he feels like Minhyuk is reading his thoughts. "I don't think anyone will notice."  
Hoseok doesn't think so either - their friends are literally wasted, Kihyun leading some discussion about cooking at the dorms (what a nerd) with Shownu and a guy Hoseok think is called Jooheon, while Hyungwon and Changkyun (I.M as he calls himself nowadays) are passed out on the couch leaning into each other.  
They escape easily, Minhyuk's fingers interlaced with his as they're going upstairs again, into Minhyuk's room and as soon as the door closes behind him, Minhyuk has him against the wall, lips connected in a somewhat desperate kiss. It's the type of kiss that makes his knees buckle because he loves every bit about it, because they seem to fit into each other so well and really, he hasn't had a more perfect first kiss in his life.  
"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this.", Minhyuk mumbles against his neck when they break away to catch their breath and Hoseok laughs because honestly, he's been wanting it in forever, too.  
The laugh gets stuck in his throat when Minhyuk's fingers wander lower, suddenly fiddling with the zipper of his jeans that feel so tight, have been feeling like this since downstairs and really, he just wants some relief right now. He lets Minhyuk push down his pants and underwear, lets him touch him, hands on Minhyuk's perfect ass and it doesn't take long until he's coming all over Minhyuk's fingers, moaning stifled by another kiss. Minhyuk strokes him through his orgasm, his dominance faltering a little as he patiently waits for Hoseok to come down again.  
It takes a few seconds until he can think clearly again, his legs all weak and his head spinning, and the only thing he can think off is how Minhyuk is still so hard against his thigh and he really wants to do something about that.  
It's been a while since he last sucked someone off, but when he presses a first, tentative kiss against Minhyuk's cock, he knows what to do. He lets Minhyuk fuck his mouth and he's not as rough as Hoseok would have expected, but it's good nevertheless, because there's tiny sounds coming from him even though Hoseok knows how he's trying to keep quiet.  
Minhyuk comes with a stutter of his hips and Hoseok swallows all of it, letting Minhyuk pull him to his feet afterwards and into a tight hug. Minhyuk is quite the hugger, he finds, but it feels good and cozy and he could stay like this forever.  
"So like...how do I say this?", Minhyuk mumbles after a while, voice a little uneven still. "Wanna go on a date or something? I liked this."  
"Me too.", Hoseok mumbles, unable to hide his smile. "And yes. I'd love to."

-

Hoseok gets sick because sitting around in wet clothes for hours straight was pretty stupid. Minhyuk gets sick a day later because he can't keep his distance, not when his boyfriend looks all adorable like this, wrapped up in blankets and sniffing.  
Hoseok thinks this was the best Halloween party of his life.


End file.
